Revanite
by Lavernius Tucker The Aqua Man
Summary: Many years after Revan's defeat at the Star Forge, Revan and his followers the Revanites, along with several Mandalorians, take refuge on a primitive planet in the midst of the Unknown Regions. Here, three adventurers will meet up with a certain goblin-obsessed warrior and his party. But the Dark Side rests for no one, and the goblins seem like willing servants to the Sith cause.


"Ignite."

The boy closed his eyes behind his mask and did as ordered.

"One. Two. Three. Fight."

Spinning blades clashed, and the boy grit his teeth, determined to stay one step ahead of his opponent.

A forceful blast of air sent him back to his starting position. He quickly got up, sparks forming at his fingertips.

"No lightning." The duelmaster scolded.

"Apologies, duelmaster." The boy replied, curling his fingers into a fist.

"You must learn to rely on your blade." His opponent instructed. "Your force powers will not weaken me."

"I suppose I would have expected as much, my master." The boy said.

His opponent chuckled. "Come. Take one more swing."

"If you think you can take it." The boy quipped, leaping into the air sideways, coming down on the man.

His training blade made contact with his master's purple lightsaber, the yellow flash from the impact intensified as the boy put all of his weight against the other masked man.

The boy sidestepped, spun, and brought the lightsaber over his head, landing another stroke, which the opponent deflected.

"A valiant effort, but you lack the speed and agility to match against both my lightsabers." His master stated, igniting a red flickering blade and swinging it forward.

The boy smirked. He was taught that his enemy would attempt to underestimate his abilities in order to drain his confidence.

"Oh, but I disagree, my master." He retorted, disengaging his lightsaber, then used the force to propel himself below the man, deflecting a strike on the way. He slid between his teacher's feet till he was behind him and jumped back up. Putting some of his force power into his lightsaber, he swung at his master's head.

The blade released a blast of glowing blue energy, sending his opponent into the side wall.

He slid to a halt, regaining his footing.

"Enhancing your lightsabers with a force power." He observed. "Very creative."

"I...learned it by studying one of the Jedi holocrons in the library." The boy explained.

"I would suspect." His master replied. "Many Jedi are clever like that. Not always the type to brute-force their way into a fight like the Sith."

The two deactivated their blades and sat on the bleachers of the arena, catching their breath.

"Well. I think you are ready."

The boy looked up at his master.

"Really?"

"Yes. I think you have what it takes."

"Very well then."

The boy and the man stood up.

"Do good out there. Fight for what you think is right. Find your destiny. And above all, may the Force be with you. Always."

"I will, my master. I shall grow in both strength and mind, so that I may one day take your place as a Knight of Revan." The boy replied, bowing.

**6 days later…**

Revanite Initiate sighed and took a sip of water. It appeared he had exhausted his supplies for the trek. He mentally berated himself for not preparing properly.

Putting the canteen in his pouch, he looked around for any sort of settlement of some kind.

And there he saw it. Frontier Town. The place where he grew up before joining the Order of Revan. The childhood memories made him smile. He reflected on how becoming a Revanitehad changed him.

Surely, if he had chosen any other path, he wouldn't know as much as he did now.

Walking over to the door, he came across a man in dirty armor, next to a red-haired woman pushing a cart.

"W-wha?" The woman sputtered. But you let us carry this much before!"

"Sorry, lady." A soldier at the gate told her. "New rules are still rules."

"Is there a problem here?" Revanite asked, walking over.

"None of your business, mister mystery guy." The soldier retorted.

The woman looked at the soldier in shock.

"You know that man is a Revanite, right?"

"So what if he is?" The soldier said smirking. "He can't do nothing about it! Diplomacy and all that."

"If you spent as much time making it hard for people to get in the town as you did clearing the frontier of inside threats, we wouldn't have to deal with things like goblins." The armored man told the soldier.

"Bah! Who cares about stinking goblins?" The soldier asked. "I killed plenty of them that tried to enter the town. They-"

"Excuse me, but may I enter?" Revanite interrupted.

The soldier put a hand to his chin. If he's a Revanite, he must have money of some kind.

"Yeah, if you've got the money. Costs 30 gold to enter."

"W-Wha?" The woman asked in shock. "It does not!"

Revanite sighed. He hated to abuse the Force in such a way, but he didn't have much of a choice.

"You will let us in." He said, waving his hand in front of the man's face.

"I will let you in." The soldier repeated.

Figures. All that talk just to fall for a weak mind trick.

The gate opened, and they walked into the town.

"Whew, thanks for that, Sir Revanite." The woman said.

"My pleasure. He was lying to you the entire time, by the way." Revanite replied.

"I know, that's what I was thinking. They never seemed to care about how much we brought in." The woman told him.

"Well then, I should be off. And...if that soldier causes you trouble again, find me at the Adventurer's Guild." Jedi said.

"Goodbye." The woman waved.

"I am also going to the Guild." The armored man said, walking over to Revanite. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all." Revanite replied.

The two walked down the streets in silence. Revanite couldn't shake the feeling that this armored man, whoever he was, would be a major part in his path. The Force seemed to almost scream his name: Goblin Slayer, every time he took a step.

"So," Revanite began, attempting to break the silence. "There are still goblins wandering the Frontier?"

The armored man turned to him. "Yes. What do you mean by still?"

"It's my understanding that the Revanites and their allies, the Mandalorians drove those creatures away centuries ago." Jedi explained.

"Not entirely it would seem." Goblin Slayer remarked.

"Indeed. Then perhaps I should finish what we started." Revanite said.

"You're just starting at the Guild, right?" Goblin Slayer asked. "You should wait until you are at least Steel rank to slay goblins."

"As a Revanite, I have faced trials that are more treacherous than goblins." Revan stated. "The Force is my weapon, and those who stand against it are doomed to fail."

"I see." Goblin Slayer replied. "I am unfamiliar with your Force or Order of Revan."

"I won't bore you with details." Revanite said. He could sense Goblin Slayer was an action-not-words kind of person. "Although your friend seemed to know who I was."

"She's...more acquainted with the outside world than I." Goblin Slayer told him.

"So it would seem." Revanite remarked. "Knowledge is power, but ignorance can shield you."

The armored man stopped. "I have to pick up my gear. You can go ahead if you want."

"Very well. Until we meet again, Goblin Slayer." Revanite said, nodding.

"How did you know my name?" The man asked.

Revanite smiled behind his mask. "Knowledge is power. Through the Force, I am strong."

"I see."

Revanite walked over to the Guild, looking up at the wooden structure. He wondered how they would react to seeing a Revanite, rare to see in the Frontier. Many Revanites had traveled to other worlds in search of purpose, but Revanite knew he was needed in his homeland. He slid a hand against the walls.

Revan himself became an adventurer when he first arrived on this planet, rising to the rank of Platinum for his efforts in driving out creatures who were influenced in some way by the dark side, which the locals had mistaken for demons. It was understandable to Revanite, who saw little difference between the two.

"Excuse me."

Revanite turned around. A blonde girl, about his age, stood in front. His eyes lit up as he realized he was standing in the doorway.

"Apologies. Please, do go ahead of me." Revanite said, stepping to the side.

"Thank you, generous warrior." The girl replied, bowing, to which Revanite returned.

She looked up at him and gasped. Her face flushed red.

"What's the matter?" Revanite asked.

"Your robes, they are...!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed."

She blinked. "W-wow! It is an honor to meet a prestigious Knight of Revan!"

"I'm afraid I'm merely a humble Initiate." Revanite said. "I aspire to rise to that title one day, as I'm sure you aspire to rise to one of your own."

The girl nodded. "A Priestess of the Temple of the Earth Mother. I read stories of how the Revanites saved our world from disaster."

"Well. I hope that I will live up to the reputation of my predecessors." Revanite said.

"Is it your first day too?" Priestess asked.

They began entering the building

"Yes."

Her eyes lit up.

"A-ah, then perhaps you wouldn't mind if we collaborated on our first quest?"

Revanite peered into her mind with the Force. Everything in her soul was reminiscent of a Jedi youngling. From her compassion for others, to her fragile nature.

"I will...think about it."

They approached the Guild secretary.

"Ahem… I would like to become an adventurer." Priestess stated.

"As is my request." Revanite said, tipping his head slightly in a form of greeting.

Guild Girl looked at Priestess, then at Revanite. Upon seeing his robes and mask, the girl blinked and widened her eyes.

"A Revanite? Joining the Adventurers Guild?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Revanite replied.

"Problem? Oh, no, of course not!" Guild Girl said cheerily. "A highly trained and disciplined warrior such as yourself is a welcome addition to the Guild! It's just that...since the Knights of Revan left the Frontier, Revanites have become rare."

"We are...selective in our members." Revan explained. "Not all born in the Frontier are Force-sensitive."

"Well then, please fill out this Adventurers sheet. Can you read and write?" Guild Girl asked.

"Err…" Revanite paused. It embarrassed him to realize he knew how to read and write Galactic Basic, but not his native tongue. "I'm afraid not, ma'am."

"Oh! If you would like, I can help!" Priestess said. "I learned to at the temple!"

"If it's no trouble." Revanite replied.

"Not at all!" Priestess told him.

She filled out her form, then Revanite's, leaving the abilities section empty as instructed.

"Let's see...both of you are 15?" Guild Girl asked, looking over the completed forms.

"Yes. Since coming of age, I decided to leave the temple and help adventurers in need." Priestess stated.

"And I, an Apprentice of Lord Revan, seek to further my training as a Revanite." Revanite added.

"Alright then. These are your adventurer tags." Guild Girl said, placing two porcelain dog tags on the desk.

She proceeded to tell them about the ranks, winking at Revanite when she mentioned platinum ranks, who nodded in response.

"Quests are posted on that board over there." Guild Girl told them, pointing at the side of the wall, sheets of paper tacked to the wall. "Pick one that's appropriate for your level, of course. Personally, I'd start by cleaning out the sewers or hunting giant rats. Later, you can party up with a more experienced adventurer to-"

"Hey, you're a Priestess, right?" A young voice asked.

Priestess turned her head to the side. A boy with a headband on and a sword slung over his shoulder approached the girl.

"Perfect! Wanna join our party? We're on an urgent quest." The boy said.

Revanite studied the two women girls behind the boy, one who was a class of wizard, and another who was a fistfighter.

"This quest please, miss!" He said, slapping a paper on the desk.

"What urgent quest?" Priestess asked.

"Goblin slaying!"

Revanite lifted his head slightly, and Priestess glanced at his sudden movement, wondering if it was a sign that she should take caution.

"Those filthy goblins attacked a village, stole the stocks they'd built up for winter, and then their livestock-and then some women!" The boy said diligently, holding a fist up to convey his excitement.

"Come with us? Please?" The fighter asked Priestess.

"Ah-um, if I may, I'd like to discuss it with my partner." Priestess said.

The group turned to Revanite. The witch blinked.

"A Revanite adventurer?" She asked in disbelief.

"How many goblins are there?" Revanite said, ignoring her.

"Uh, I'm not sure. B-but maybe-" The boy began, but was interrupted.

"Then perhaps we should analyze the quest and determine if there are any factors that may affect the outcome of our endeavors." Revanite said. As a follower of the legendary strategist that toppled Mand'alor the Ultimate's reign, and nearly wiped out both the Republic and Sith Empire, he knew a great deal about how to win a battle.

"What more do we need to analyze? There are goblins hiding in a cave, who are turning our women into their playthings! And if we don't go soon, they may end up dead." Witch retorted.

"Your reckless attitudes will earn the vermin two new women and a pile of bones with which they can sharpen their blades. We need to approach this from a tactical and precise-" Revanite tried to voice, but he was cut off by Witch, who was furious that Revanite would even insinuate that she would ever let herself become a toy for mere goblins.

"Why are we even consulting with him? We're asking her, not you." Witch asked.

"W-well, Revanites are very prestigious warriors who have trained for their whole lives. Perhaps we should listen to him." Priestess chimed in.

"So have we." The boy said. "I bet I could slay a dragon if it weren't for the Guild's ranking requirements."

"May we have a moment in private?" Priestess asked, gesturing to Revanite.

"Fine." Fighter said. "But don't let him dissuade you from coming along. You can if you want to."

The two walked over to the corner of the room, away from eavesdropping adventurers.

"Do you think I should go?" Priestess asked.

"Like the fistfighter said, I don't hold power over your choice. But if you wish to know what I think is best, you should at the very least take some time to think over what gear you want to bring with you." Revanite told her.

"I...I don't have any money, Sir Revanite." Priestess said, her face turning light-pink in embarrassment.

"I know of an Alchemist in town that hands out free potions to starting adventurers." Revanite replied. "You may want to start there."

"Thank you, Sir Revanite." Priestess said, bowing.

"Well, good luck on your quest. And may the Force be with you." Revanite told her, levitating a piece of paper off the quest board and examining it. He pulled out a small cylindrical device.

"Translate into Galactic Basic." He instructed. The device let out a blue light, which displayed a page of letters that Priestess had never seen.

"S-Sir Revanite, are you not coming along?" Priestess asked, dismissing the strange device as just another tool of the mysterious Order of Revan.

Revanite paused and looked at her. "Would you...like me to?"

The girl widened her eyes and blushed. "W-well, it's just that…"

"You're scared, aren't you?" Revanite asked, reading her emotions through the Force.

"P-please don't say it like that." Priestess said. "I hope you understand. It's my first adventure, and you seem...reluctant to want to join the quest. Like you know something bad will happen."

Revanite blinked under his mask. He reminded himself that priestesses could also read emotions. Granted, not as easily as a Force-user, but still, they were quite capable.

"I cannot change fate." He stated simply.

Priestess raised an eyebrow and her eyes glistened. "What does that mean? S-Sir Revanite, please!"

"Whatever happens to either you or your party, the Force will not allow me to alter." Revanite told her.

The girl's eyes watered. "Y-you think the Force wants us to fail?"

Revanite could see his efforts were making the poor girl extremely upset. Her mouth quivered in fear. Her form was shaking.

He then remembered what his master had told him before leaving.

_Fight for what you think is right._

One of the traits he valued in the Jedi Knights, was their willingness to lay down their lives for those who cannot protect themselves. While he also despised them for their hesitation to do so at the price of violating their precious Jedi Code, he could see himself potentially allying himself with one if given the choice between a Jedi or a Sith.

And there was also the possibility that his amutear reading of the Force was off, and that there was something he could do.

He was supposed to find his path, and it appeared this was his field test.

Revanite sighed. "I will accompany you on the quest, if that would please you."

Priestess wiped her eyes and smiled. "Oh, generous Revanite! Nothing would make me happier right now. Thank you!"

Revanite felt a warmth cover his body upon seeing the girl thank him.

_Maybe I was wrong. Not everything can be determined by the Force, after all. He taught me that much._

They walked over to the group.

"Right then. If you'll have me." Priestess told the group.

"Yes!" The boy cheered. He turned to Guild Girl. "The four of us, miss!"

Guild Girl sighed and prepared for what was sure to be another disaster. "All four of you are porcelain-ranked, correct? If you wait a while, I think another adventurer will-"

The boy was about to speak up, when another voice chimed in.

"That won't be necessary."

The group turned to see Revanite holding a silver cylinder. He pushed a button on it, igniting a purple glow of light from the cylinder that resembled a blade.

"I will also come along, if you'll have me."

Priestess smiled at Revanite, who nodded.

"Sure! Though leave some for the rest of us!" The boy told him.

"As you wish." Revanite replied.

"There's no time to waste!" The boy said. "Those girls are waiting to be rescued!"

"R-Revanite said we should-" Priestess began.

"There's no time! Let's go!" The boy exclaimed, running out the door, with the two others following.

Revanite sighed. "Wonderful. I'm regretting this already."

Priestess looked at Revanite, then at the floor, frowning.

"Well, I guess we should go. If we're lucky, only one of them will be killed." Revanite said distastefully, walking out the door.

Priestess gave him a hurt look. "Please, Sir Revanite. I know they may not be the most respectful, but you shouldn't make jokes like that. It worries me."

Revanite took one last glance into the Force. He turned his head to the side.

"M-Mister Revanite?"

"I...sense something..." He paused and shook his head.

_Another time. You're going to give the poor girl a heart attack._

"It is nothing. And as to your earlier comment, how do you know that I'm joking?" Revanite said.

As Revanite watched bemusingly while Priestess fussed over the rather bluntly put question, he narrowed his eyes under his mask.

_There's something out there…_

For unbeknownst to any whom he may meet in the future, goblins will soon be the least of their concerns.

**Deep in a ruined cavern...**

The Ogre palmed the red glowing triangle, marvelling at its strange markings and humming.

The goblins around him chattered amongst themselves, they were lowly beings, and so could not possibly understand what sort of power this object contained.

"By the power of the mag...hmm...no, by the power of the Dark Side, which you, my master, from your grave taught me, I hereby command that your body rise and you walk once more. Arise, Dark Lord of the Sith…And heed my call." The Ogre chanted, placing his open hand on the sarcophagus.

Everything seemed quiet for a moment. The goblins looked at each other and wondered if being commanded by a clumsy Ogre was a mistake. Then, the cave began to rumble.

"You are not the brute I was expecting…" A voice said, as the sarcophagus opened. "Nevertheless, I shall teach you, as a reward for resurrecting me. But first things first."

A hand shot out of the tomb. The goblins shrieked in anger. It was a human hand! The Ogre would have them working with the enemy!

"Quiet! Or I'll rip your jaws out and force you to digest them!" The Ogre threatened. "I know he is human, but you are dealing with power far beyond even the Demon Lord's comprehension."

"Ahh, the ones who were responsible for sealing me in this tomb."

The figure climbed out and examined his gloved hands.

"My lord, myself and my army awaits your command."

The figure studied the green creatures. Its mask stared into the crowd. Slightly intimidated, a shaman raised its staff cautiously. The more experienced Hobs also palmed their clubs.

The figure looked at the more powerful beings.

"Line up your strongest men on the wall, here." The figure instructed.

The Ogre looked at him, tilting his head, but nodded at the abnormal goblins, who did as they were told.

"First things first…" The figure said menacingly, forming his hand into a fist. A red glow illuminated the chests of each goblin, which shrieked in surprise, then screamed and dropped to the floor, as the red glow trailed its way back to his hand.

The normal goblins yelped and screeched in terror.

"SILENCE!" The Ogre yelled.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear." The figure stated. "You will serve me. You will do as you are told. And if you refuse, or resist, I will destroy you."

The Ogre smiled. "We have a new master, you slime! Serve him well in the fear you may end up like your comrades on the wall."

"Dismissed, for now." The figure said.

The goblins grumbled to each other, some glaring at the figure, then walked out of the tomb.

"That was an impressive display of power, my lord. The Demon Lords were foolish to imprison you." The Ogre complimented.

"They were right to fear me. I will make them scream for mercy once I have my full strength." The figure replied. "What about the others?"

"I am not entirely sure, my lord. The goblins are not easily motivated when I attempt to establish myself as a leader." The Ogre explained.

"They will, once you have learned true power." The figure told him. "Now, for a brief recap, recite to me the Code."

_"__**Peace is a lie."**_

Inside the elf fortress, a Hobgoblin fondled a red triangle he had taken from the nests latest breeders. A strange voice began whispering to him, and a purple light filled his eyes. He became light headed, and passed out.

_**"There is only passion." **_

"You found something?" Goblin Lord asked a shaman. It nodded and handed him a strange carving with writing on it.

"Interesting. This is not the tongue of man. No...It is something far older, and much, much more sinister."

**And thus begins a new crossover. Now a couple of things:**

**I am not acquainted with the full lore of Revan and Revanites. I know the basic premise of who Revan was and what he did, and I did a bit of research of the Order of Revan. I am much more acquainted with Mandalorians, granted, so I shouldn't stumble too badly on that. Revanites and Mandalorians will be more tame then they usually are shown to be.**

**Be prepared to experience some AU, as I try out this little experiment. Thanks as always, and have a good one.**


End file.
